


Rise of the Guardians (Sandy and Pitch Wolf AU)

by NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Just something I wrote





	Rise of the Guardians (Sandy and Pitch Wolf AU)

Pitch was stalking in the woods, his lithe form slinking from one shadow to another. He was hungry, having not been able to find a good meal for several days. People were staying out of the woods due to the “Big Bad Wolf” stories flying around. Hey, wolves had to eat too, and his powers of instilling fear only seemed to work well on humans. Sure, he could make other animals feel fear, but scaring a rabbit seemed to just make it run faster away. Humans were at least reasonably stupid when scared. They were also a bit more destructive, what with their weapons and all. He winced, feeling the scar on his left hind leg throb: an encounter with a hunter who started shooting into the trees and surrounding woods as he panicked. Thanks to that idiot, he now had a permanent limp; hence, why chasing rabbits was usually out of the question.

He sniffed, smelling humans and fire. As he crept closer, he noticed two young males sitting on logs next to a crackling campfire. Pitch warily noted the guns next to them: more hunters obviously. He curled back his lips in a grin. Well, if they were stupid enough to go out here looking for him, who was he to deny their wishes? He took a deep breath, hiding behind a tree as he felt the shadows grow and surge forward under his power.

“What the hell? Why’s it getting darker?”

“I, uh, I… I dunno, man.”

“Well, get your damn gun! Maybe that wolf is really out here!”

Pitch huffed a laugh as the fire flickered. The humans were standing back to back right next to it. As though a mere fire could keep him back! The shadows darted at the men, then suddenly leapt up as though to devour them. The fire seemed to give off no light at all. Pitch flitted from tree to tree, letting his golden eyes shine at them from place to place so it looked like there were a dozen wolves instead of one. He huffed again. He had no pack, although the humans didn’t need to know that. He growled, remembering how he had been cast out, and that set one of the guys off.

“Man, screw this! I don’t want to fucking die out here!” With that eloquent sentence, the human began firing. At the trees, at the shadows, at things he imagined in the woods.

Pitch ran off as fast as he could. Best to let the humans panic themselves to death WITHOUT putting himself in danger.

Sensing movement behind him and unable to see anything at all, the man whipped around and fired behind him, spinning and unleashing several bullets.

“Frankie! Fuck! Ow, stop!” then there was a gasp and a gurgling noise followed by a thud. Suddenly, the fire let off light again, revealing the body next to it.

“Oh, shit.” Frankie noticed Tom facedown in a spreading pool of something that looked blackish red in the flickering light. “Oh, fuck. Dammit. Shit, what am I supposed to do?” He looked around frantically then dropped the gun and ran off in the direction of what he hoped was the trail.

Hearing the cessation of firing, Pitch cautiously began creeping back towards the fire, hoping for at least one, if not both, humans to be dead. As he approached and noticed the still lump next to the guttering fire, he curled back his lips to reveal his fangs as he grinned. Humans were so stupid when scared. Even with guns…ESPECIALLY with guns. His musings and the flickering light were his justifications for not noticing the puffball next to the body. That, and it was just so small.

Pitch approached then suddenly realized that he wasn’t alone. The body was moving. Ok, well, IT wasn’t moving, but in the light he suddenly noticed something shifting. He froze outside the pool of illumination, with one paw up. His ears shifted forward as he heard a growling, smacking, gnawing noise. His lips curled up in a snarl. Who DARED steal HIS kill in HIS woods? He focused on the body, and then he noticed a shifting…something. It was hard to tell in the flickering golden firelight. Pitch realized that the …thing had been so hard to see BECAUSE of the light. He summoned his shadows to douse the fire, and the something popped its head up, startled at the sudden darkness.

The interloper was almost EMITTING a glow of its own. A soft, warm, golden light, although the face fur was darker with blood. It looked around, warily, then it jumped. Pitch assumed it was because the thing saw his eyes watching it. He snarled, using his power to try to scare the whatever off. Its big, round eyes got even bigger, but it didn’t run off. Pitch didn’t feel any fear from it. He tried again.

“These are MY woods. What do you think you are doing? That’s MY KILL!!!” Pitch thundered at the thing.

The intruder bared its fangs, such tiny things, at him. Bared its fangs! At HIM. Pitch Black, Scourge of the Woods, Fear Embodied!

“Finders keepers!” the thing yipped at him, jumping on top of the body as if to stake its claim.

Now, Pitch could get a good look at the intruder. It was even smaller than he thought. It was a wolf…he thought? The muzzle and body shape looked right, but it looked more like a Shibu Inu or abnormally large Pomeranian. Its golden fur looked so soft and fluffy, and it had stubby, little legs with a small, round belly. It looked like either a golden ball of fluff or maybe a tiny chew toy.

“You’re just a pup!” Pitch exclaimed. “I am not!” the thing snarled at him, probably trying to be intimidating, but really coming off as cute. “This is how big my species gets!”

Pitch sat back on his haunches, more bemused than upset now. “And what species is that?”

The mini wolf paused, its ears and tail drooping, head hanging low. “Ok, I don’t really know; I just made that up once I realized I stopped growing. I don’t know what I am. I’ve always been alone.” Pitch felt a pang of sympathy for the little creature. He knew what it was like to be alone.

He exuded a natural aura that made animals around scared and panicked. No one wanted to be near the Nightmare King, as humans and animals alike called him, due to his aura and the terror he inspired.

He cocked his head as the little wolf continued, “I’m sorry for intruding on your territory. I was just so hungry. I can’t chase much down, and my fur gives me away when I try to stalk things.”

Pitch looked at the wolf’s tiny, stubby legs and round shape with amusement, trying to imagine it chasing down a rabbit.

“You know what? We can share. This kill is big enough for both of us. How much can a bite like you eat anyways?”

The creature growled and yipped at him, “Hey, I told you about that! Don’t make fun of my size!”

“But you’re just a little mini wolf. Like fun-sized.”

“That’s it!” The golden fluffball flew at him with a snarl, but Pitch just swept his tail around and knocked it off balance with a chuckle. Then,

“OWWWWWWW!!!” Pitch let out a less than bloodcurdling cry of pain as tiny, sharp teeth dug into his tail. He jumped up and swung his head around to regard the puffball hanging from his tail, growling. The gold wolf was trying to worry it, but was just making himself swing around instead.

“I give! I give! Stop!” Pitch cried out. Luckily no other predators frequented his woods, or he’d be super embarrassed, but those teeth were SHARP. The gold wolf dropped to the ground looking smug. “Shut up” Pitch snapped. “I’m hungry, and I’m not at my full strength, and…I don’t need to justify myself to you!” but the puffball had already fallen over laughing.

Pitch huffed and shoved the little wolf away, stalking to the now cold corpse and starting to eat.

“Well, I’ve had my teeth in your tail, so I feel we’ve skipped the proper steps. We haven’t even introduced ourselves yet! I’m Sandy.”

“Pitch.”

“Nice to meet you”

“Shut up and eat.”

* * *

Later, after both Pitch and Sandy were finished, Pitch turned to the little wolf.

“Do you have somewhere to stay during the day?”

Sandy shook his head. “No, I’m new here.”

“Well, you can stay in my lair, I mean, den…”

Sandy had already burst out laughing. “You seriously call it a LAIR??”

Pitch stretched out a paw to knock the puffball over. “Shut up!”

“What a clever comeback. So can we go to the LAIR?”

Pitch just hung his head. “I’m never going to live this down. Shut up and follow me.” He began stalking away quickly, but he paused when a few minutes later he heard

“Pitch! Wait! My legs can’t move as fast as yours! Wait up!”

Pitch snickered as he waited for Sandy. “Guess those tiny legs have a hard time going anywhere, huh?”

“Well, they aren’t as freakishly long as yours…”

“This will take all day at this rate” Pitch sighed. He grabbed Sandy by what he thought was his scruff, ignoring the squeaking protests. It was hard to tell with all the gold fur sticking up every which way. He trotted to his cave, dropped Sandy, then sat back on his haunches and rubbed his tongue with his paw, trying to get all the fluff out of his mouth.

“Wow! It’s so big!” Sandy exclaimed, round eyes wide. As the sun was rising and lighting the woods, Pitch now saw Sandy’s eyes were a dark brown, like that brown, sticky stuff humans put with the light brown, crunchy squares with the white things they charred over the fire.

“Yeah” Pitch sighed. He had once hoped he could find a partner or even just a packmate to share it with. “Ouch!” He was jarred from his thoughts by Sandy running into his leg with an old bone from somewhere in his cave. He laughed; the bone was almost as big as Sandy himself.

“Pitch!” His voice was muffled. “Play with me!”

Pitch lay down to give Sandy an easier time, and he grabbed the end of the bone. Sandy was wriggling, trying to wrestle it from him. Pitch let him continue for a few minutes before just sitting up, leaving Sandy to dangle in the air, little paws flailing. Sandy couldn’t keep his grip when Pitch gave the bone a light shake, and he plopped onto the floor. Pitch grinned at him and snickered.

Sandy looked up at him, big eyes getting impossibly bigger. He seemed to be nothing but big, brown, sad eyes and golden fluff as he stared at Pitch. He gave a soft sniff and whimper.

Pitch tossed his head and threw the bone away. “Oh, Sandy, I’m sorry. You didn’t get hurt falling did you? Oh, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He crouched down.

Sandy just whimpered again. “It’s …it’s not fair. You’re so t…tall, and I c…ca…can’t reach, a..and..”

“Sandy, I’m sorry. I just! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”

Sandy lowered his head, shaking with emotion.

Pitch howled “Please, Sandy, don’t cry! Don’t be sad!” Suddenly, he drew back.

“You!!!”

Sandy howled with laughter, rolling on his back, stubby paws waving. “I so had you!! Ahhahahaha!!! Your face!! It…” he was incoherent with laughing.

Pitch snarled, shoved Sandy to send him rolling in a jumble of paws and fluff, then maturely stalked away to his bed. He was actually trying to hold back laughter of his own despite himself. “I’m tired, and I’m going to sleep. Shut up and do the same.” He snapped, curling his tail around his lanky body and over his muzzle.

“Aww, Pitch, don’t be mad.” Pitch just huffed in exasperation. A minute later, he felt tiny paws pressing him as Sandy scaled his body. He felt a warm weight settle down on top of him, and Sandy snuggled into his fur, breaths quickly settling down into a steady, slow rhythm. Pitch huffed again, feeling an inexplicable fondness for the fluffball, and Pitch settled down to sleep himself, with Sandy a warm, golden presence on top of him, luring him into peaceful slumber.


End file.
